yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Carol Malus Dienheim (Fan-Fic)/Pearl Dimension
Carol Malus Dienheim is the loyal Alchemist of ≪Black Percher≫. She is known as the second strongest Alchemist after Percher herself. She is the new threat stand before Natsu them. There is a great battle skill lied within her childish body. She can controls energies of four elements at will. The truth is she revealed to be a non-human, rather is an artificial life-form, called Homunculus. Etymology :Carol '- a religious folk song or popular hymn, particularly one associated with Christmas. :'Malus - refers to a genus of apple trees, as well as the Latin word for "evil". Appearance Carol is a young child with blonde hair and cyan and Pink-dual colored eyes. She is fair-skinned. Her overall appearance resembles a wizard. Under her robe, she wears black long sleeved gloves and a short red dress that is sleeveless. She only took off her robe when not in battle. Personality Carol is a cold, and collected girl who actually see Black Percher AKA Luchia as her own mother because Luchia created her. Carol is shown unusually loyal and lovable to Luchia but only when she and Luchia are alone. When she was first came to life, Carol was like many others of her age, a kind, curious and loving child. She adored her "mother" and was inspired by her mother as an alchemist and her drive to learn the mysteries of the world, which in turn caused her to start following in her footsteps. But when knowing her mother's She developed an obsessive, single-minded determination on "dissecting" the world using the alchemic secrets learned from her "mother", which was driven by both Carol's desire for vengeance and her twisting her mother's words and wishes, as she wanted her to learn the mysteries of the world if her mother cannot fulfill her duty. Due to this, she has displayed a few traits of nigh-mental instability as seen by the glee she display when referring to the reasons why she wanted to break the world apart. At this point, Carol is willing to sacrifice anyone and anything, including herself to see her "Mother"'s plans completed, She also seems to be rather arrogant, as she used the Japanese pronoun "Ore" (オレ) when referring to herself. In Japanese culture, "ore" is a masculine pronoun that is traditionally a sign of arrogance. History Carol was created by Luchia prior the story, she was created by following Luchia her own example. Before she became a cold and collected Alchemist, she is actually naive and a bit air head due she newly born but she was able to learn fast by Luchia implanted academic lessons as memories into her brain. They were travelled around dimensions and worlds for Luchia to fulfilled her duty while taking care of Carol. Through many worlds and dimensions, Carol also learns about Luchia's true intention to appear in Earthland - to kill END, Natsu Dragneel who is the son of the Flame Dragon King, Igneel. Synopsis Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment Carol appears as Black Percher's first phase of the plan finally begins. In a room, she was standing watching the scenery of a burning apartment as she started to recall the past, the past is actually belong to Black Percher, it is predicted that she may be implanted along with the rest of her memories into Carol's. When Lucy calls out for her, she broke from her daydreaming and starting to attack Lucy them but they quickly avoided the attack. Then she attacks them again stating their Alchemy will slaughter miracles. Abilities & Powers 2016-03-29 14'20'17.png|Casting a Wind Alchemy 2016-03-28 22'43'10.png|Wind Alchemy Symbol 2016-03-30 19'22'37.png|Earth Alchemy 2016-03-30 19'23'36.png|Furhter Enhancing her Earth Alchemy 2016-03-30 19'23'42.png|Earth Alchemy Symbol 2016-03-30 19'23'48.png|Earth Alchemy *'Alchemic Master' : Carol is another master of alchemy, a branch of knowledge that allows the user to manipulate any material to their most basic form, allowing either complete destruction or re-creation of anything they so desire. This is obtained by a unique process referred as "memory combustion", which as the name states consumes the user's memories, converting them into energy to fuel alchemic spells, rituals and techniques similar to how Magic generated Magic power. Due to her mother, Luchia has been gone through many worlds and has a wealth of memories, Luchia copied her memories and import it into Carol's, allowing her to use alchemic powers to their full potential. *'Four Elements' : Carol's main offensive set of spells. At any point, Carol can generate one of four different symbol patterns, that can bring out one of the four elements: earth, wind, fire, air. Generally used as destructive spells, anyone of these spells carries immense offensive power capable of causing widespread devastation. *'Enhanced Alchemic Power': Like Mage has high Magic Power, Carol has enhanced Alchemic Power. Her elemental spells become much more destructive to the point of overwhelming three teams with relative ease. However this takes a toll on Carol as she has to burn a lot of her memories to generate such large amounts of power, as Black Percher has copied many memories to Carol, which worth for being experienced over from hundred worlds. *'Faust Robe of Dur da Blá '(ダウルダブラのファウストローブ Daurudabura no Fausutorōbu): Carol's temporary weapon when Black Percher went for adjusting her body during that time, this Relic takes the form of a harp. When activated it transforms into a full set of body armor, while also causing Carol's body to mature from that of a child into a full adult body. The process of memory combustion that serves as the cornerstone of alchemic power gives Carol more enhancing alchemic powers. ** Strings: The Robe's harp stings serve a multi-purpose tool for both offensive and defensive situations. Carol can manipulate the strings into a variety of shapes and forms such as webs or even an arm drill to defend, attack or restrict a foe. Likewise the strings when played seem to trigger Carol's spells in this form. Quotes *'"Silence!"' / "黙れ!" / ''"Damare!" ''- Carol to Natsu them Trivia * Carol is a character originated from Symphogear GX Series. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Alchemists Category:Antagonists Category:Pearl Dimension